Dance with Me
by Raven Marie Malfoy
Summary: Ron is gone. In his wake, Hermione is a miserable mess and Harry feels responsible to cheer her up. A surprising turn of events leads to a night of love making for the two friends. Warning! Scenes of a sexual nature and language.


**Disclaimer – **Any and all recognizable characters or plot is the work and property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N – **So this idea came to me out of the blue while watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 for the thousandth time. Hope you like it. Please please please review! They mean so much and are so insightful towards improving my writing.

**Dance With Me **

Harry Potter lay still on his cot, staring up at the Golden Snitch floating mere inches above his head. Try as he might, Harry couldn't work out the clue that he just knew Dumbledore had left for him within the tiny object. He and Hermione were more alone now than ever. Ron's absence was a constant reminder of just how unprepared Harry was for this war. Who was he kidding? He had no extraordinary magical ability, he had little to no knowledge of the things he was supposed to be hunting, let alone how to destroy them and he was quickly running out of hope. He knew the horcrux needed to be kept safe until they could destroy it, but that didn't lessen the burden he felt when he saw the look in Hermione's eyes whenever she had it on. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that he was the wedge that drove Ron away from Hermione. It was heavy with the knowledge that he very well might be the reason Hermione never saw her parents again. The only thing that Harry had left to fight for was knowing that he was the only person who could bring Voldemort down for good. It was this thought that kept Harry awake, raking his brain for where the other horcruxes might be, or how they might destroy them. It was while Harry lie awake in the relative comfort of the tent they had come to think of as home when he heard it. Lying in the dark, he heard Hermione begin to sob, obviously thinking he was asleep. Harry wasn't used to Hermione showing any sort of weakness, she was usually so strong and determined to make the best of any situation. This left him frozen on his cot for a few minutes while deciding what to do.

"Oh Ron, why did you leave us." Hermione whispered to herself in the dark as she tried to control the sobs escaping her throat. Suddenly a shadow stood in front of the small flame that provided the only lighting in the small tent. "Harry? What are you doing awake?" Hermione asked as she hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks.

In response Harry stuck out is hand, intending for Hermione to take it. "Come here." She stood up and took his hand and he led her to the middle of their 'living room', where he turned on the small wizarding radio. The sounds of Celestina Warbeck's 'Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love filled the tent and Harry once more took a hold of his friends hand, "Dance with me Hermione." The two began to hesitantly shuffle in circles around the small space, neither one having much experience dancing, and certainly not dancing with each other.

Suddenly Harry reached around to the clasp at the back of Hermione's neck and removed the dreadful locket that seemed to be at the core of all their heartache and woe.

"Harry don't!" Hermione exclaimed. "We can't take it off, it could get lost!"

"Shh Hermione, it's just for tonight."

Without the weight of the locket weighing on her mind, Hermione's mood seemed to lighten and she soon found herself laughing as she swayed back and forth with her best friend, now to the beat of the Weird Sisters. For the first time since they had escaped from the Ministry so many month ago, Hermione found herself happy and hopeful. The song faded away and the sound of silence filled the tent, Hermione looked up to see her friend's eyes filled with the same joy she felt and she knew she wasn't alone.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will ever see Ron and Ginny again? Or Fred and George? What happens if it's just me and you until the end?"

"Then we'll make the best of it Hermione. I started this hunt with very little hope of coming out alive, only with the hope that I would take Voldemort with me."

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Hermione, you're not alone. I'm right here."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, "That's not what I mean." Hermione knew her friend wasn't quite catching her drift. "Harry, I don't want to die never having spent the night in someone's arms, not knowing what it's like to be loved. Harry, I want you to kiss me. Please."

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes Harry, you're my best friend and the only person I trust enough to share this with." Harry bent his head, leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione wrapped her fingers around the back of Harry's neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Harry had one hand on her waist and the other fisted in her brown curly locks. Breathless, Hermione pulled away from his lips and began to trail kisses along his jawline. Harry gently pushed Hermione down to the floor where they had the most room and he rested himself over his friend resting his weight on his forearms.

"Hermione, you're beautiful you know that right? I couldn't be happier that you trust me enough to do this." Harry smiled at Hermione and once more brought his lips down to meet hers. Hermione met his kiss with a passion not previously felt and parted her lips just enough to let her tongue dance in his mouth. At the feel of her tongue on his, Harry let out a deep groan and pulled Hermione closer to him. He once more broke the kiss and pulled Hermione's shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra. The sight of Hermione's tits had Harry's cock hard and pulsating with need. He then moved down and unbuttoned Hermione's jeans, trailing his fingers lightly over the top of them along her lower abdomen.

"Yes Harry!", Hermione exclaimed, her body shivering with anticipation of what was to come. Harry pulled Hermione jeans off along with her black lacy panties in one swift motion. He ran his hands up her silky smooth legs up to the apex of her thighs, surprised to find she was glistening wet already and hairless. He began trailing kisses up her thigh, starting at the inside of her knee and working his way up. He positioned himself in between Hermione's legs and bent his head down and gave one slow, long lick up her pink slit.

"Oooh fuck yes." Harry heard Hermione moan, this encouraged him and he once more brought his tongue onto Hermione's beautiful pink pussy, and slowly began to tongue fuck the squirming woman beneath him. "Yeah right there Harry, yes that's it. Fuucck." Harry moved his attention to the swollen nub he knew was a woman's sensitive spot and flicked his hard tongue across it causing Hermione to buck her hips wildly. Harry slowly inserted his finger into Hermione's soaking channel, loving the tightness that her virgin pussy provided. He continued to work his finger in and out all while licking Hermione's swollen clit fast and hard. It was when he added a second finger that Hermione lost control. "Fffuuckk Harry don't stop! Gods yes!" The girl bucked beneath him screaming at the top of her lungs, Harry removed his finger and replaced them with his tongue, not wanting to miss a drop of her sweet nectar.

"Oh Hermione yes, cum for me." At his words, Hermione's damn burst and she came hard and fast, her juice gushing from her as her pussy clenched and wave after wave of pleasure racked her body. Hermione came down from her high as Harry licked the last of her sweetness from her pussy.

"Fuck me already Harry", Hermione said now wanting to feel him inside her. At her prodding Harry moved back up and position his rock hard length at Hermione entrance. He leaned down to kiss her once more before entering.

"Taste yourself on my lips Hermione." She licked his lips lustfully, loving the taste of her cum on him. Harry slowly put just the tip of his cock into Hermione's soaking heat and groaned loudly at how good it felt on his manhood. Not wanting to hurt her, he gradually gave her another two inches until he felt the barrier that was Hermione's virginity.

"This is going to hurt just a bit okay?"

"Go ahead Harry." Hermione looked up into her friend's eyes with all the care and affection she felt for him shining in her own eyes. This wasn't how she'd always pictured loosing her virginity but now that the moment was here, she wouldn't have it any other way. Even if Harry was just her best friend, he was the only person who had stuck by her through everything.

Harry eased back just a little and with one swift forward thrust, broke Hermione's hymen and she cried out. Worried he had hurt her too severely, Harry began to pull back., "No, don't stop Harry. It's not that bad." He began to slowly move in and out until he felt Hermione's finger dig into his back, then he picked up the pace. Hermione began to moan, this time from pleasure and she matched his thrusts, lifting her hips to meet his. Harry placed his thumb on Hermione's clit and she began to squirm under his firm touch.

"Gods Hermione, you're so sexy when you do that. I want you to cum around my cock. Can you do that for me."

"Fuck me harder than Harry!" Hermione's need for Harry was unrelenting; she moaned his name as his thumb flicked again and again against her clit. "Yes Harry! Don't stop, that's the spot. Fuck me." Hermione quaked under his skilled touch and the earth shattered as she came again, coating Harry's cock in a thick coat of her juice. Feeling Hermione's pussy clench around his cock was too much for Harry and he cried out.

"Hermione I'm going to cum."

"You feel so good, cum in me!" Harry moaned loudly at Hermione's dirty talk and he double his speed, feeling his release approach. He lost all train of thought as Hermione's tight pussy squeezed his cock and he erupted, loudly calling her name and shooting load after load into her warmth.

Exshausted and spent, Harry lay next to Hermione, grabbed his wand and accio'd the blankets on top of them. With another wave of his wand, Harry and Hermione were both clean once again, all traces of their orgasms vanished. Hermione signed contently and snuggled herself closer to Harry's body and closed her eyes, feeling sleep quickly approach.

"Thank you Harry."

"Goodnight 'Mione." Harry kissed Hermione's forward and for the first night since he could remember, he slept soundly through the night without a single nightmare.

The End


End file.
